Dinner Party
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU and Crossover: Neelix has his ‘morale officer’ hat on. He convinces Admiral Helena Cain to go a dinner party to get her in a better mood. The first story in the series was “Running with the Bulls”
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters.**

"Ah Admiral Cain, there you are," exclaimed the freckled faced Talaxian. He clambered aboard without permission on the partially rebuilt raptor. He had a platter of quesadillas.

"You're not planning to leave us?" asked Neelix, rhetorically. He knew she wasn't leaving but you never knew.

Cain looked up from reading the technical manual and eyed him.

"Lt. Torres I didn't know you were working here as well."

"Neelix, you know very well that I'm helping the Admiral rebuild her ship," said B'Elanna.

"Well then ladies, have you both forgotten the dinner party?" asked Neelix. "Admiral we missed you at the last one."

Actually, it had been a couple times, Cain had attended one of them but had not been since. Neelix had these dinner parties at the end of the work week.

"No, I haven't, I am trying to work," said Cain as she turned the next page from the manual.

Neelix knew that were plenty of single people aboard Voyager. Most couples usually went out but the singles had no where to go other than the mess hall and then get drunk at 10-Forward. He thought it would be a great way to have the singles enjoy a meal together as a group and if they should choose to get drunk later together, so much the better. Since, implementing his dinner party, he had seen a few singles pair off, which made him happy. Moreover it was a way to show case his latest culinary delights.

"Are you keeping Ms. Torres from her time off?" squinted Neelix as he set aside the platter. "As morale officer I must insist you stop and desist, you're overworking yourself and your subordinate."

"Neelix, please stop," said B'Elanna. "No one is twisting my arm."

"Ms. Torres, it's alright. Someone has to speak up," huffed Neelix, as he crossed his arms. "Don't worry, I not afraid." He faced the tall brunette.

"Neelix I'm not in the mood."

This concerned Neelix and others. Guinan was the first to observe that Cain had become quiet and distant, and she had spoken to Neelix about it. He went to B'Elanna; she remarked that she had not been sparring with her either.

"Admiral, this evening, we're having a special dinner party. Instead, of a sit down dinner we're having a Mexican fiesta, there will be music, and of course a piñata."

"And the food is to die for," emphasized Neelix. "You wouldn't believe how I made the burritos and tacos."

That worried Cain at times. Some of his cooking had been too spicy for her. She thought Federation cuisine had a tendency towards spiciness. However, Janeway and Tuvok had enlightened her that it was Neelix's cooking.

"In fact, I brought some quesadillas, these are the spicy ones and the others are my favorite - extra-spicy. Originally they were bland so I added hot peppers," explained Neelix. "These have habaneros, they're the red ones. They make my eyes cry. The green ones, jalapeños, are milder."

Cain knew Neelix meant well, however she did not want to experience the burning sensation. She was unaccustomed to eating capsicums.

"This will be good for you. You don't know this but you need to go. You need to get out and have fun," said Neelix as he blocked Cain from a test equipment rack. Cain looked dubiously at the quesadillas. Cain knew he was a ship's cook and 'morale officer'. She wondered if was becoming a match-maker.

"Admiral don't make a scene," sighed Neelix. "Do I have to carry you over my shoulder in front everyone?"

Not that Neelix could but he looked squarely at her with his small beady eyes and his arms crossed. Cain started to smile at Neelix's ludicrous threat. He had a way to get under her skin but in a good way.

"OK. Neelix, I'll go," conceded Cain. The greasy quesadillas were starting to make her hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

After washing up and donning a clean uniform, Cain went to the dinner party. When she arrived the dinner party was in already in progress but it had a different look. Colorful streamers were hanging with small colorful light orbs. The crew were chatting holding drinks others where lined up at a buffet.

Guinian was manning a small bar where she was making margaritas and keeping an eye on the non-alcolic punch bowl. Towards the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling was a colorful, stuffed animal made out of papier-mâché. Neelix darted in and out occasionally making sure the buffet was well stocked with food.

Several couples were dancing to the beat of the music. She saw Chakotay and Seska dancing. Cain smiled when she saw Seven-of-Nine and Janeway were dancing. She surmised that Seven had finally worked up the nerve to ask Janeway out. Cain went to the bar for a margaritas and was pleasantly surprised by the taste of the drink. She was joined by B'Elanna who just came in from Engineering.

"Ladies, I'm so glad you decided to show up," said Neelix as he came up. "Admiral we were waiting for you. Now we can start, to strike the piñata," said Neelix as he motioned to the ceiling.

"You mean this stuffed animal?" asked Cain as she looked up.

Guinan gave Neelix the blindfold and a stick that she had hidden behind the bar.

Cain was perplexed.

"It's very simple you put on a blindfold and we twirl you a few times near the piñata and you hit it," said Neelix as he gave Cain the blindfold. "You have three tries to hit it with this stick. Make sure you give it a good whack."

"A blindfold?" asked Cain "Why do I have to hit it?"

"They are some surprises in it," said Neelix. "Some are tasty."

"It's all in good fun," reassured B'Elanna. "It's an ancient Earth tradition, for festive events."

"Alright I'll do it," said Cain. She was curious to know what was in the stuff animal and didn't mind hitting something all in the name of fun. She let B'Elanna tightened the blindfold and was given a stick. Neelix spun Cain a few times and positioned her near the piñata. She heard the crowd chant.

_Hit it, hit it, hit it_

_Don't lose your aim_

_Because if you lose it _

_You will lose the path._

_You've already hit it once_

_You've already hit it twice_

_You've already hit it thrice_

_And your time is over._

Cain heard the piñata being lowered. She took her best shot and hit nothing but air, and nearly lost her balance. The second time she hit it with a solid a whack and smiled. She had one more chance. The third time Cain hit it but as a glancing blow.

She took off her blindfold and saw the damage she did, one of the limbs had a dent and was pleased. Cain smiled. She gave the blindfold to B'Elanna and tightened the blindfold for her and gave her the stick.

Again, the crowd chanted again. This time the poor piñata suffered more at the hands of B'Elanna, one of the limbs was had cracked opened. A few treats fell out and the crowd scrambled forward to gather the treats. Cain laughed and enjoyed the moment while forgetting her troubles.


End file.
